Talk:Openc2e
when was the last change that happened? --86.132.43.179 18:56, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :In the project? It's in active development. People tend to talk about it on Sine. -- 21:39, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) is it possible to enable the suport of more than 4 breed slots? - zareb :Sure. Might be a bit complicated (you wouldn't really want to add another actual breed category, since I don't believe existing scripts or creature brains would like that), but it'd be possible to hack it up enough to give you the possibility of having a lot more breeds at once. - Fuzzie 01:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::we can always try ... - zareb :Adding extra support for more than the 26 breed slots (a-z then 0-9 perhaps?) might be easier than adding to the four breed categories - Don 11:55, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Why stop there? After all, things like aa, 11, and a1 could in theory also be possible. No limits when you make the rules. :) ElasticMuffin 14:08, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::It'd be easier if we didn't have to change the genome format to fit two bytes, although I guess that'd be no massive problem either. :) - Fuzzie 14:10, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::it may sound like an odd idea, but the breeds should be ... placed in folders. folder one with breeds, folder 2 with other breeds using the same slots .the way to make any difference between the slots could be made by refering to the name of the folder. - zareb (after all, if weyou make the rules ...) This is actually the first I've heard of this project, and I'm not sure I entirely understand the point of it, so forgive me if I'm thinking along the wrong lines: would this project enable someone to play the games on a computer whose graphics card was rather picky? In other words, one of my computers won't play C2 because the video card doesn't support DirectDraw (the other two games play fine on it), so would this "fix" that? :Possibly. Openc2e uses SDL, so if your video card is supported by SDL, you should be good to go. And I doubt that many are unsupported except for very old ones. I could be wrong, though. ElasticMuffin 02:41, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Openc2e is Not a Game A note for future reference: openc2e is not a standalone, unofficial Creatures 'game'. It is the unofficial equivalent of the engine.exe that comes with Docking Station. It is useless without actual game content, either from an existing Creatures game or new content created by the community. It is designed to open the door for the creation of new games and the spreading of existing games to new platforms, but it is not a game by itself. ElasticMuffin 04:27, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Being a game engine, and thus slightly more than just a general project, I thought it might be useful to have in the Unofficial Creatures games category. We could add a note to say the category includes games and game engines to cover it, or perhaps a note in the Category to detail available engines... - Don 11:01, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::This is true. Please pardon my rather violent reaction last night; I was in an odd mood. Yes, as long as it is made clear that openc2e is not actually playable by itself, that should be fine. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea. ElasticMuffin 13:12, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Features you'd like to see in openc2e What are some features you'd like to see in the final version of openc2e? I think the ability to write agents in Lua as well as CAOS would just be awesome. --Peter B. :Lua (or any other scripting language) support would probably at best end up being a half-baked addition; the core engine and existing scripts are fairly tightly entwined around the CAOS engine. It's possible, but it'd probably involve more work than it's worth. I don't even know how you'd start to design scripting in that situation :) Alternatives could be KAOS, or just building a new Lua-friendly engine using chunks of openc2e code - not too hard, but then you'd need to rescript everything. Fuzzie 08:25, 11 September 2007 (UTC)